


2D Jacks It, Basically

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Begging, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Edgeplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phase Two (Gorillaz), Sex, Teasing, i don't know what other tags to add but i hope you like this story!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's 2004. Stuart reflects on the events of producing the failed Gorillaz movie in Los Angeles as well as a particular night in Jamaica. And he's in his room. Alone. In bed.





	2D Jacks It, Basically

There were no two ways about it: Noodle was the glue that held Gorillaz together.

The band probably would have never reunited if the young girl didn’t reach out to her colleagues, informing the three men that she needed them to help produce the music she had written whilst in Japan. They all obliged and eventually made their way back to the grey hilltop in Essex. 2D found it delightful to catch up with the teenage girl, surprised by how much she had grown up in the past couple years. He was also intrigued as he learned about her and Russel’s own personal journeys of self-discovery after the band’s breakup.

It wasn’t all fun and games, though. Steam was still blowing out of Stuart’s ears.

The singer could hardly remember events that took place over a week ago—a setback of his that he was often teased for. To make matters worse, his memory had become even more muddy as he had been going through the stress of settling back into Kong Studios during this past week. Just which room was it that Murdoc gruffly threatened him to not go in? 2D couldn’t conjure up the answer, but maybe it was the same room where the portal to Hell was. Though that wasn’t real, right? Murdoc was just being sarcastic about it being there? Stuart wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer to that; it was the Satanist’s business anyway.

What was the name of the girl the blue-haired boy met while shopping at the London record store last Friday? He didn’t know. But maybe Murdoc would know, since he stepped in and stole her from him.

On which days last week did 2D wash the dishes? He couldn’t recall, though he didn’t really need to because Noodle and Russel were always sure to remind him when it was his turn to do so. They had always valued having as much justice as possible within their dysfunctional little family, after all.

The lack of Stuart’s ability to retain these sorts of events in his mind was due to simple arithmetic, really.

    An addiction to painkillers so severe that the little white cylinders were like life support  
\+ The debilitating migraines that stemmed from 2D’s intense head trauma  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
    A mind that habitually drew a blank, along with decreasing patience from his bandmates

There were some exceptions to this equation, of course. The 26 year old didn’t draw a blank when it came to _LA_. After all, who the fuck would forget about their own near death experience?

 ***

_Noodle’s interpreter was gone for the day, so it was only up to Murdoc, 2D, and Russel to make the decisions right now. It was unfortunate she couldn’t participate, since she was a bright and insightful girl whose maturity left most adults feeling baffled. But maybe Alan would be able to come in tomorrow._

_The boys were discussing ideas of what to do during a breakfast scene in the movie, which would take place the day right after Noodle arrived in the FedEx crate. It hadn’t been a productive session, to say the very least. Murdoc’s temper was barely hanging on by a thread, and it wore thinner each time 2D and Russel spoke. No, he didn’t want any scenes where Stuart was busying his hands by weaving his skinny little fingers through a thick rubber band. It was a nervous tic that got on the Satanist’s nerves. No, he didn’t want Russel to show off his stupid collection of his stupid sneakers. The audience should be drooling over Murdoc’s Cuban leather heeled boots, those were a million-times greater than any sweatshop-made Air Jordans. And no, he absolutely didn’t want any scenes where his pretty boy singer was being chased after his cult of adoring female fans. This movie wasn’t supposed to be The Beatles in A Hard Day’s Night. Gorillaz were bigger than The Beatles. The Beatles had competition. They were constantly being compared to The Rolling Stones. Gorillaz had no competitors at all since they were the only virtual band in the world. Therefore, they were the superior musical group and they were going to make a film so bloody genius that it would become a motion picture Gorillaz Bible._

_2D instantly located an error that one of the scriptwriters had made. Even though it was a fairly small detail, the younger man decided to speak up about it, “Well, uh, I know that Noodle is taller now compared to when we first started makin’ music with ‘er, but I-I think I should pour the bowl of cereal for ‘er in scene two! Y’know, instead of ‘er pourin’ it ‘erself. She-she used to struggle to reach the countertops and couldn’t make ‘er own breakfast in the early days, y’remember? We all want to make this movie as accurate as possible, right?”_

_Murdoc ran a hand down his face, already frustrated by the previous shoddy suggestions that had been coming his way. He emitted a loud sigh before speaking, “You aren’t an early riser like Noodle is, dumbarse. Clearly, accuracy isn’t what you’re fucking going for.”_

_“Cool it!” Russel boomed, but then lowered his voice once the two men snapped their heads in his direction, “D, you’re right. Noodle wasn’t able to reach the countertops when we first met her. And Muds, you’ve got a point too. D isn’t an early bird, but neither are you. Since I’m the only guy here who gets up at 8AM like Noodle does, it would make sense if I was the one to pour her cereal.”_

_Simple, right? The drummer thought that would be the end of the discussion. But if looks could kill, he would have been dead right in the moment that Murdoc glared daggers at him._

_“‘Cool it’?!” he barked, firmly grasping the armrest of his seat, “How the fuck am I supposed to ‘cool it’ when none of you have given me any soddin’ brilliant ideas for me to put down on paper in the past hour we’ve been brainstorming?!”_

_Stuart couldn’t help but feel very riled up. As a cinephile, he was eager about creating this movie and was naturally the one who had been putting forth the most suggestions. He furrowed his brows at the bassist. “Wot, like you’ve came up with some of your own ideas? I’d sure love to hear what you have to contribute. ‘Cause all you’ve been doin’ is sittin’ there and tearin’ down Russel and I!”_

_“THAT’S IT!”_

_Murdoc angrily threw down his notepad and pen across the room. He stormed towards the singer, his footsteps heavy on the cold, hard ground. “I’m not lettin’ you run your big ol’ mouth anymore!”_

_A hand launched towards 2D’s fragile neck, pressing down so hard he could feel Murdoc’s bones against his windpipe. Black dots soared through his vision, his chest heaving up and down as he fought for oxygen._

_But one hand wouldn’t suffice. A second one added in the heat of the moment as the elder man spat in his face about how stupid his ideas were, cursing like a sailor._

_“You fucking idiot! You despicable, useless twat! How dare you talk back to me?! Why should I be takin’ suggestions from you anyway?!”_

_All of a sudden, a deep voice arrived to Stuart’s senses and said something about breaking the attacker’s nose again, as if having done so five times already wasn’t enough. Two sturdy hands battled to pry the green ones away from his milky white neck and succeeded. That didn’t stop 2D’s throat from feeling constricted, though._

 ***

Two Murdocless years had passed since that occurrence. That didn’t stop 2D from feeling bitter, though.

As a matter of fact, Murdoc was a cunt who deserved death. Stuart even made his thoughts known by spray painting them on both the interior and exterior of Kong Studios. The bastard made no hesitation to dish out verbal abuse, so he should fucking take it. Saying those things about Murdoc paled in comparison to all the wrongdoings he had bestowed upon the singer anyway. It was fair game. An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. What goes around comes around. And yet...

He didn’t hate him.

No matter what Murdoc did to him, he could never hate that disgustingly charming bass player—especially considering the fact that Stuart had always been the type of person to fall in love easily... Even during the couple of years that Gorillaz had split up, 2D’s puppy love for him still stuck in the back of his mind—and his heart. After all, how could you hate the one person who encouraged you to pursue your goals and saved your life? Even though 2D’s parents consistently urged him to never aim too high, Murdoc relished in Stuart’s main talents: his melodic voice and pianist skills. It was the first time 2D truly felt like a somebody. Someone actually thought he had gifts and was worthy of being in a band? Someone thought he deserved to be famous on a global scale? Someone thought he should the poster boy of said band? It was magical being viewed in a positive light—so magical that Stuart couldn’t resist developing an obsessive crush on his saint. Amusingly enough, multiple interviewers had repeatedly misconstrued his tenderness towards Murdoc as a mere idolization of him. While it was true that Stuart looked up to him, his feelings went deeper than that—and they still did to this day.

But the arsehole strangled him to near death and still hadn’t apologized for it. So for right now, 2D thought it would be best to put on the anti-Murdoc front.

Being in private was a whole different story, however.

He was all alone now. An opportunity.

Stuart shut his hollow eyes and bit on his lower lip.

At least his enslavement to pills and his incessant migraines didn’t fuck shit up so terribly that Stuart couldn’t remember Jamaica at all. Much to his pleasure, Jamaica remained stored into his memory bank, which came in handy whenever he was in bed all by himself, with no distractions and no people around. As a matter of fact, he had thought about Jamaica dozens and dozens of times ever since its happening four years ago.

The alone time Murdoc and 2D shared when they stayed in Jamaica in 2000 was actually quite lovely—at least that’s how the naive younger man felt.

Sparks were flying all over the room during that one sensual night—at least that’s how the impressionable blue-haired boy felt.

The dawn of passion left a lasting impact and will never ever be forgotten—at least that’s how the frontman who was infatuated with the bassist felt.

Memories washed up on shore like the waves in the Jamaican beach, where they had their first kiss.

 ***

_It was a lustful kiss, one that was filled with a lot of tongue—mostly on Murdoc’s part, of course. It wasn’t long into the kiss until Stuart was shifting around in his seat on the towel, much to Murdoc’s amusement. The bassist knew that this was the perfect time to ask to have a shag with his mate—his mate that he had always found to be too gorgeous for his own good. Murdoc had never been quiet about how he viewed his friend that way because, well, he really was that fucking hot. The Satanist didn’t care about coming off as homosexual either, because he was shameless and considered a good fuck to be a good fuck regardless of the sex of his partner._

_He certainly hoped his friend would be a good fuck. Flooded by images of Stuart receiving the sex of his life, the elder man led the younger back inside the beach house._

_Murdoc smirked up at the blue-haired boy as he slowly slid off his denim shorts from his narrow hips, then the bass player moved his mismatched eyes downward so that he could feast his eyes upon the bulge through his singer’s underwear. He snickered to himself, feeling proud to be the cause of 2D’s burning lust. Murdoc could see that he was eager, squirming around and tightening his hips due to the pain in his groin as he lied down on the white silky sheets._

_The Satanist knew exactly what to do. The boy needed to be edged. Murdoc needed to hear Stu whine as he denied to give him full pleasure. Murdoc needed to hear Stu moan out his name as he worked on his body. Murdoc needed to hear Stu’s cries and pleas for him to come already. Murdoc was always positive that Stu was loud in bed. Clearly, the best way for him to use his lungs to maximum capacity was to delay his orgasm and stimulate the life out of him._

_Murdoc chortled to himself. What a mischievous little scheme. It was perfect. He noticed that 2D was giving him a look that seemed to beg, “Muds, may my boxers come off now...? Pretty please...?”. Rather than giving the singer what he clearly wanted, Murdoc began eyeing the former’s jutting hip bones, licking his lips at the beautiful sight._

_“You’re such a lanky lil’ fuck,” the Satanist commented as he began running his hands over the singer’s visible rib cage, “but you get me goin’ like no one else does, mmmhmm…”_

_Stuart didn’t even take offense to the first part of his sentence, he was so happy to be complimented by his best mate. The self-proclaimed sex god was turned on by him? 2D’s heart fluttered with joy at this realization. But then it skipped a beat as Murdoc began licking one of his hip bones, staring up at him again with those dual-toned eyes. 2D let out a gentle moan, pleasure washing over him since he was finally, finally receiving satisfaction from that renowned serpent-like tongue._

 ***

The singer felt his mouth watering at the thought of said tongue, beginning to lower his pajama bottoms. He ran his the tip of his index finger up and down his hip bone, pretending it was Murdoc slowly licking it again. A shiver coursed through his spine as a stream of blood rushed down south.

 ***

_After a bit, the green-skinned man moved his head so that he could give special attention to 2D’s other hip bone as well, his eyes hidden underneath his fringe. He then let go after some seconds later and began to trail hungry kisses down Stuart’s flat stomach. However, right when his lips were about to be planted on 2D’s clothed erection, he stopped and looked up at him._

_“Before I start blessing you with the Murdoc Niccals experience,” the bassist began, his tone rather serious, “I need you to look at me and listen to what I’m about to say.”_

_2D gave the man his full attention, despite wanting to just be sexually gratified already._

_“Don’t you dare tell anyone about what we’re gonna do tonight. If you ever do, I will find out and I will bash your head in a third time. Keep the memories in your head, y’know, put ‘em away somewhere safe for when you find yourself alone in bed and you’re in need of sweet release.”_

_“I won’t tell anyone, Murdoc, I promise…”_

_“Mmm, that’s a good boy. I think those boxers are ready to come off now, mmhm...” the Satanist responded with a smirk—one that grew even wider once 2D’s erection was finally released from the shackles of his underwear._

_2D watched as the tip of his mate’s long tongue began brushing over his head softly. He let out a gentle moan, in awe that this was actually happening. The younger man instinctively reached for the elder’s hand, holding it tightly as his body grew stiff, trying to get accustomed to the feeling of having his best friend’s tongue on his cock._

 ***

Stuart could still remember how powerful that moment felt to him. It was so damn gratifying to be worthy of receiving head from Murdoc Niccals—his saint, his saviour. His member began twitching, aching to be touched. He slid his underwear off all the way and brushed his tongue over his thumb. He then started to run that finger over the tip of his dick, trying to make it emulate the way Murdoc’s long tongue felt on it. Of course, his own slick finger couldn’t do justice to that feeling, but it would suffice for the time being.

 ***

_Murdoc proceeded to lick the underside of 2D’s hard cock in a tantalizingly unhurried fashion. Up and down, up and down. 2D’s breath hitched, surprised that his mate was taking his time rather than getting right down to business. Why was he treating him so… carefully? Could it be that Murdoc wanted to make love rather than fuck? If that was the case, did Murdoc feel the same way as 2D did about him? The idea of that made 2D’s head spin, feeling giddy by that possibility. Though it could be possible he was just teasing him... That sounded more like what Murdoc would do._

_Stuart's exhilaration suddenly heightened when Murdoc’s tongue began to flick the tip of his dick, lapping up the precum that had leaked out of him. Stuart let out a soft moan, squeezing his partner’s hand firmly. Tickled by the singer’s sensitivity, Murdoc began to wrap his lips around the cock in front of him, maintaining eye contact with those obsidian orbs. Even with his mouth full, a smirk played at his lips and he chuckled in the back of his throat as Stuart started becoming more noisy._

_“_ Oh _! Shhhit...”_

*** 

“ _Oh_! Shhhit…” 2D repeated under his breath, his large hand now circled around his member. He emitted a small whimper as he slowly jerked himself off, still enchanted by the mental image of Murdoc sucking him off, even after all the years he had fantasized about it.

 ***

_Murdoc kept bobbing his head up and down, using his free hand to fondle his mate’s balls. He immediately knew that Stuart was seconds away from exploding, so he followed through with his mischievous scheme by withdrawing his mouth and hands from 2D’s cock and balls. Murdoc basked in his bemused expression and his crestfallen wail._

_“W-why did you stop...?”_

_“Ya can’t even last more than a coupla minutes, mate. Haven’t had a shag since Paula, I see.”_

_2D’s face turned even redder, saying nothing in response. Murdoc’s claim was bang on._

_“I’m not allowin’ you to cum just yet,” he added._

_“Why not…?”_

_“No more questions!”_

_Stuart remained silent as he tried not to zero in on the aching in his groin, watching as Murdoc began to undress his lower half. He was brusque in his actions and his dick was out in the blink of an eye. 2D couldn’t help but fix his sights on it, his heart racing faster. Before he knew it, Murdoc straddled him so that his legs were folded on either side of the taller man’s torso, his member sitting right in the middle of his chest. Stu still didn’t avert his gaze from it. He had seen the bassist’s bulge through his tight jeans before and always wondered what it looked like beneath those trousers. And more often than he cared to admit, he wondered what it felt like as well. Now it was right there in the flesh. All bare, all warm, and all pressed up against his skin._

_“Ya like what ya see?” the Satanist chuckled as he began grinding his groin up and down the middle of the singer’s skinny torso. He bit his lower lip, pressing his hands down on the pale shoulders in front of him._

_“Y-yes,” Stuart replied vacantly, still wrapped up in a trance._

_Murdoc forgot all about the jab he made earlier about how thin 2D was. “I’ve gotta say that I do too, mate. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, y’know? Such a gorgeous face. Such a gorgeous body. Such a gorgeous cock. Fuck…”_

 ***

2D panted rhythmically as he started stroking his dick at a quicker pace. He had become well-acquainted with Murdoc’s praise kink that night—something he was grateful for. He drank up his little compliments as though they brewed together to form a love potion—an elixir that would finally, finally make Murdoc return Stuart’s feelings for him. Even after all the times the bass player had insulted and belittled him, he truly thought 2D was a sight to behold.

But he strangled him. Strangled him. A trip to the emergency room would have probably happened if it weren’t for Russel coming to the rescue. What if Murdoc had killed him? The possibility of that occurring wasn’t far-fetched at all.

Stuart clenched his jaw, a surge of anger running through him as he pumped his hand up and down his cock more aggressively. How dare Murdoc put his life in danger like that! Why did he have to let out his anger like that?! Why was it so hard for him to be fucking nice?! Would it have hurt him to just be more tactful about rejecting his ideas for the movie instead of shooting them down?! 2D grunted under his breath continuously, his free hand clenching tightly at his bedsheets. He yanked on them, pretending as though he was tugging on Murdoc’s hair harshly. It was a riot. It was an unbeatable high.

The graffiti was absolutely right. Murdoc is a cunt. Murdoc should die.

But there were always two sides of the same coin. Murdoc is a human being. Murdoc should be understood.

2D groaned. He didn’t get it. How could his worst enemy be the object of his affection? Why couldn’t Murdoc just be the latter? Why did the older man do such awful things to the person he was closest to, as if putting him in a car accident—not once, but _twice_ —wasn’t already vile enough? Feeling extremely overwhelmed by the conflicting thoughts he was having, Stuart tried to drown them out by jerking himself off even faster. As an additional source of help, he pressed the play button on the Jamaican night reel again; all of those memories were pleasant. But everything became fuzzy— _too_ fuzzy.

 ***

_“Such a gorgeous face such a gorgeous body such a gor-- **A hand launched towards 2D’s neck** \--geous cock Fuck… **YOUFUCKINGIDIOT!** You get me goin’ like nooneelsedoesmmmhmm…”_

 ***

Stuart squirmed around on the bed, grunting loudly partially because of the sexual gratification, and partially because of the anger seething inside of him. This was awful, this was really fucking awful. But he was exerting so much energy that he felt ridiculously thrilled and ridiculously aroused from the memories of the good and bad. It was so wrong to feel this way, though.

 ***

“ **I’m not lettin’ you run your big ol’ mouth anymore!** Mmm that’sagoodboy… **You despicableuselesstwat!** You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, y’know…?”

 ***

2D began whimpering, forgetting to care about not being heard as he was pleasuring himself. He hated Murdoc. No no, that was too strong of a word. He disliked Murdoc. No no, he didn’t dislike Murdoc. He saved his life. 2D owed him his soul. But he almost killed him. Who cares, who cares! That didn’t stop Stuart from loving him! Wait, what? Did 2D really love him? Well, okay, the crush did still stick around, but how could it evolve into romantic love? Especially after Murdoc strangled him! He had barely spoken a single word to the bassist ever since he moved back in! And they probably wouldn’t even make amends anytime soon. At least not until they started practicing the new music.

What fucking logic was there in jacking off to the thought of someone who consistently acted like they hated you? Stuart fell in love easily, so there were plenty of better suitors that he could be fantasizing about right now. Who else did he have romantic feelings for that didn’t treat him like their own personal punching bag? Paula. 2D loved to spoil her, they had a lot of fun during movie dates, they shared a love for playing music, and she was crazy in bed. Hell, she insisted on doing the work a lot of the time. But it was a short-lived relationship. Ephemeral. 2D didn’t even take a long time to move on. A week at the most.

Emily from the funfair was very sweet. A dolly bird. A Jane Birkin lookalike. 2D felt funny in the nether regions when he first saw her. She should do for now. He started fucking his own hand, his breathing getting harder and harder.

 ***

_Her perky breasts moved up and down as she rode his cock. Her moans were high-pitched and breathy, her brunette tresses a beautiful mess. She placed her hands on Stuart’s chest for better balance, staring down at him with her doe-like eyes. Her cunt was so slick and wet that it drove the singer absolutely cra—_

  **!!!**

_Murdoc could clearly see the desperation growing on 2D’s face, smirking down at him._

  **!!!!**

Oh, fucking hell, not this shit _again_.

**!!!!!**

_“Ya want me to touch you now, pretty boy?”_

_Stuart nodded, his brain too fried from the intimacy to verbally say yes._

_“No, no. I need you to beg for it, Stu-Pot.”_

**!!!!!!**

2D let out a loud whimper as he instinctively moved his hand up and down his cock as quickly as he could. Welp, he couldn’t fight it anymore. Looks like Murdoc and Jamaica were here to stay now. Farewell, Emily. 

**!!!!!!!**

_“P-please…”_

_“Please what?”_

_“Please, Murdoc! I need to cum!”_

_The shorter man snickered and licked the palm of his hand, reached behind him to stroke 2D’s member faster than the speed of light, desiring to overstimulate him. He continued to hump his torso, using his free hand to pinch one of his pert nipples. Stuart yelped and balled his hands up into fists. He cried out again when Murdoc pinched his other nipple, his brows knitting together as he squeezed his eyes shut. His balls began to tighten, and he locked his knees together as he moaned at the top of his lungs._

_“MURDOOOOC!”_

**!!!!!!!!**

Paula wasn’t the one for him. Emily wasn’t the one for him. The one for him was—

“MURDOOOOC!”

White liquid spilled all over his pale hands and his bedsheets as he huffed and puffed. His vision became blurry as sweat dripped down his forehead, feeling completely disoriented. He had no energy at all to immediately try and regain control of himself. He was just so confused and so tired. He couldn’t decide whether he felt one way more than the other, though. All he really knew was that he had never had a wanking session so intense. What the everloving fuck was all  _that_ about? He didn’t particularly love Murdoc. He didn’t particularly hate him either. He just… well, he didn’t know. It was a mystery as of right now.

The 26 year old was still working on catching his breath, when suddenly his bedroom door swung open. A man of about 5’7 stood at the entrance, scantily clad in a pair of white briefs and a purple cape as he shot the half-naked singer a cheeky smile.

“You called?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you ship 2Doc, you probably live for angst and smut. High five. Come hunt me down on Tumblr for more NSFW fuckery with Murdoc and 2D: @sadistsatanist666.


End file.
